Old Friends
by Sasusaku-rules
Summary: After 3 years,can Team 7 really reunite? Naruhina,minor Sasusaku.I decided to continue the story!Read and Review!
1. Nice to see you again,NOT!

When Sasuke left, Sakura was left divested. She cried her heart out until she decided that crying over him wouldn't change anything. So she gave up on the idea of him coming back and became stronger. After 3 years Sakura was Konoha's top medic ninja, ANBU captain, and the slug sannin. But Sakura wasn't the only one who grew stronger; Naruto made his dream come true and became the 6th Hokage. Everything at Konoha, for once was going right, but not for long.

Konoha's gate opened only to reveal the one and only Uchiha Sasuke …..and his girlfriend (Not Sakura!)? Actually, she wasn't like Sakura at all with her uneven red hair and big hips. Sakura just happen to be passing by in her ANBU uniform and cat mask. When she saw Sasuke and his girlfriend, she stop abruptly staring at him. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was still in love with the Uchiha and tears trickled down her face. Quickly regaining her composure, she sped off to the Hokage tower not daring to catch a glimpse of _him. _

At the Hokage tower, Sakura settled herself in a chair while waiting for Naruto to be done with his meeting. The door opened and Sakura stood up only to be greeted with coal black eyes. Everything in the world froze then and there, she was shocked yet angry. Sasuke looked at her curiously (Her mask still on) until…..WHAM! Sasuke was sent across the wall making a huge dent in the wall of the tower (That has got to hurt). It was his turn to be shocked. The door opened to reveal a confuse Naruto staring at the dent and Sasuke.

"Be careful with who you mess with _Uchiha._" Spat Sakura like it was some kind of poison. "Who are," but finished mid-way as he saw her signature pink hair. "Sakura?" "Naruto, I'll give it to you later," said Sakura. "Okay, Sakura-chan" answered the blond as he watch his friend leave. _____________________________________________________________________________________ME: What does Sakura want to give Naruto? Sasuke: Ouch, that hurt Sakura. Sakura: Hmph, you deserved it. Anyway, plz read and review!


	2. A unfortunate encounter

Sakura slid her mask off and walked off to her house, slowly she began to think about Sasuke. Was he really worth it, enough to cry about? No, he wasn't, and he never will be. A smile slid on her face and she skip happily home, knowing that her choice was great.

_**BRING!!! BRING!!! BRING!!! BRI- BOOM!**_

That was Sakura's 14th alarm clock his month. Grumpily, the pink-haired woke up. Having her regular morning routine: shower, brushing teeth & hair, and getting dress. Over the years, Sakura used Kakashi's late timing to her own privilege, by using it to have breakfast with Ino. She was walking happily, when suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy-," but stop mid-sentence when she saw who she was talking to, Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Sure, whatever. Karin, Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend and you are…?"

"Sakura Haruno, ANBU Captain, Konoha's top medic-nin, and slug sannin."

"Well, aren't you a handful? You're going to train with Sasuke and that Nato guy or something, right?"

"Naruto," Sakura corrected, "And yes."

"Well then, let's go."

" Sorry, but right now I have to meet someone. Bye!" said Sakura and ran as fast as god will let her.

Running over to the café Ino told her to meet her at, Sakura's eyes widen. There at the table sat…

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about it being short, but please still Read & Review!


	3. NOTICE!

**NOTICE!**

**I'm sorry but I have lost fate in this story since it has the least visitors *sniff* and its just going no where. But if you want me to continue, say it. If about 10 people want me to continue, I will. Furthermore, I'm thinking of starting a High School series. Please tell me what you think. Again, I'm sorry, especially since it was a cliffhanger in the last chapter.**


	4. InoShika and a stolen kiss

**Author's Note: Yes, I will continue this story. Because of 3 reasons:**

**My friends keep bothering me about it. Yes they use fan fiction but are too lazy to make an account and review. (That just ticks me off)**

**Everyone keeps saying I can't do something and finish it till the end. Which I prove wrong for finishing my other fan fiction: My Angel of Love**

**Because I wanted to dedicate this story to my biggest fan: uchihablossom0626. (She reviews the most.)**

**That is all, enjoy the story and review, I MEAN IT! REVIEW!**

Recap……………..

Running over to the café Ino told her to meet her at, Sakura's eyes widen.

There at the table was Ino and Shikamaru drinking the same chocolate milkshake and were staring into each other's eye.

_They look so cute together_

_**Yeah, I wish that was us and Sasuke-kun**_

_You again. I thought I locked you up._

_**You left the key behind.**_

_Darn it!_

_**Don't you wish that was us and Sasuke-kun?**_

"No! Sasuke is just a cold-hearted bastard, human ice cube, with chicken-butt hair."

_**Sakura-**_

_What!_

_**He's standing right there.**_

"Is that what you think of me, Haruno?" asked an amused Sasuke as he watch her turned so red, it would make Gaara's hair feel shame.

_**Bye!**_

_I hate you._

"Yes, I do think that," said Sakura coolly.

"Well, then maybe this will change your mind."

Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke slam his lips against her. Her eyes widened. After a minute or so, Sasuke let go and poof away. Sakura just stood there dumbfounded.

_The Sasuke Uchiha kissed me_

_**I know! YAY!**_

_I'm going to text Ino now._

Flipping up her phone, she found a picture of her and Sasuke in a kiss. She forgot to turn off camera mode. Sending the picture to Ino, she regained her composure and walked towards the bridge.

Ino was talking with Shikamaru, when her phone rang. Reading the text message, her eyes widened. It said…

**Author's Note: This has got to be the most evil cliffhanger yet. And I still didn't reveal what Sakura was going to give Naruto. You'll have to review to find out. 5 reviews minimum and I'll even count the before ones. If you don't review, wait until next year to read!**


End file.
